True Love
by Echo998
Summary: This little fan fiction is about the gang and who they're true lovers are. This fan fiction is my very first so if you would to review about anything that would help me at all along the way, it'll be much appreciated. This is a work in progress however, this is pretty decent enough for you guys to read it. Hope you guys will enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm new here and I hope you guys will enjoy the fan fiction. Also I took parts in other stories that I personally like. Hope you won't mind. Enjoy!**

**Part 1 **

It was a beautiful day in Sorami, The sun shining in every corner, the wind hugging your cheeks keeping you cool as the heat yet again wreaths around you. Yes, Sorami never did look as exquisite as it did that day. And to start of the day Ikaros, a Uranus Queen that had Tomoki Sakurai as her master, was staring at her beloved master from his deep slumber. Tomoki, a perverted teenager but also caring to his friends, was friends with a childhood friend, Sohara. A man who has been obsessed with flying ever since he "discovered a new world", Sugata. A rich woman who fancies other people's pain to her amusement, Mikako. A blue hair angeloid who insists on wanting Tomoki to become her master as well, Nymph. And to conclude there is a blonde hair angeloid who thrives on food, Astraea. "Master…" Ikaros whispered. "I…lo-"

"What Ikaros?" Tomoki Interrupted awakened but still half asleep. Ikaros waved her head back, face filled with a red color.

"Are you okay Ikaros? What happened?" Tomoki said inching forward towards her with a worried expression written across his face. Ikaros finally had the effort and got up and blurted out, "Nothing Master. I am fine."

"Oh, okay if you say so." The two left the room and went downstairs. Ikaros left her Mater's side to go to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Tomoki sat down in the living room where Nymph was watching T.V. as if she was brainwashed. Nymph would never get bored with her Soap Opera but as sure enough Tomoki was. "Hey Nymph"

"Yeah Tomoki" Nymph responded in a second.

"Can I become your Master?"

"What…"Nymph looked at him with joy and tears trickled down her cheeks and-

"Nymph. Nymph! Hey, Nymph can you hear me?"

"Huh."

"Nymph I said where's Astraea?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know you dozed off back there."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did now where's Astraea. She not here, and that's not right."

**Part 2**

"Astraea is with Sugata and most likely with Mikako too." Nymph stated still shocked of what just happened.

"Oh, ok good she kept eating all of our food and I don't want to send Ikaros shopping again."

"I'll go for if you want," Nymph said trying to please Tomoki.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Sure why not I'll go for you."

"Thanks Nymph I'll get a note on what you need to buy ok. Be right back." And there Tomoki ran off ecstatic to see Nymph helping him and for some reason a little part of him was glad not to send Ikaros off because he didn't want her to leave. _What was that? I could have sworn that he just… no, he wouldn't say that to me. Would he?_

At Sugata's residence, Astraea was sure enough there with Sugata and Mikako. Sugata was on top of his usual trunk fishing as always and next to him was Astraea trying to "earn" food as Sugata told her. Mikako was behind the both of them planning her next "event" for the group but couldn't think of one. Abruptly, Nymph showed up in the group and in her hand she has the note Tomoki gave her. Sugata looked back, with no emotion what so ever, and greeted Nymph.

"Sugata," Nymph said worriedly

"What is it now Nymph." He replied turning his head back to the river.

"I need to talk to, and it's urgent."

"Can this wait I'm tryi-"

"SUGATA!" …tears were running down her cheeks at this point… "…Please I need you."

Ikaros was done with chores around the house while Tomoki was in the bathroom pleasing himself. Ikaros was worried that Tomoki was in the bathroom for a long time now. She was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door with her head down. Then finally she gave in and knocked on the door followed by a voice.

"Master. Are you alright?"

**There's more on the way and I apologize if this chapter is fairly short if you guys want me to lengthened my chapters just say so. Alright guys take care, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 3 **

"Huh. Yeah, Ikaros I'm fine, don't worry. " _What am I doing I can't hide from her forever. She has wings Tomoki remember that. But then again…_

"Master can you come out."

"Uh, okay sure." And with that Tomoki opened the door reluctantly only to see Ikaros staring at the door and now him. "What do you want Ikaros?"

"Nymph has still not have returned from her errands" Ikaros reported with no expression.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably out exploring Sorami or something." Tomoki replied as he was walking away from Ikaros.

"Master, why are avoiding me? Did I do something to upset you?" She said with her face starting to turn red.

"No, no it's okay Ikaros you did no harm at all its just… "

"Just what Master? What is it?"

"Its…well…I… It's nothing Ikaros. Don't worry." Tomoki walked towards her coaxing that she didn't need to worry. They were close, face to face practically. They both stared at each other's eyes and before they knew it; their heads were inching their way towards one another.

"Master" she whispered then closing her eyes, Tomoki doing the same.

"TOMOKI!" a voice yelled out interrupting the two would-be lovers.

"YOU FRIGGING PERVERT!"

"Sohara!" Tomoki stated with a baffling expression on his face. And with that Sohara was beating on Tomoki thinking that he made Ikaros do that to him.

"SOHARA PLEASE IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"HOW CAN YOU MAKE IKAROS DO THAT TO YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" When Sohara was about to deliver the final blow to Tomoki Ikaros swooped in and caught the hand. She then began turning into a weapon, a mass destruction person, the Uranus Queen.

"Huh." Tomoki looked up to see the reason he's still up. "No wait Ikaros stop!"

"I allowed Master to do this to me."

**Part 4 **

"I see. You thought Tomoki said he wanted to become your Master huh."

"Yeah, what should I do?"

"I pity you." Sugata paused for a brief moment, pushing back his spectacles up his nose bridge, "The answer is simple Nymph."

"Simple?"

"Yes simple, all you need to do is tell him what happened and how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Tell Tomoki how I feel?" Her cheeks started to turn red as she thought of the idea of him and her being together.

"Thanks, Sugata." And with this she left with little joy and a grin across her lips. _Tomoki, Tomoki I'm coming. Please be my Master._ On her way back, she stopped by the market for the groceries she was responsible for. She was reading the note that Tomoki gave her while walking towards the stands. _Eggs, Rice, fish…_ She was interrupted by a woman who bumped into her. "Hey, watch where—oh hey Sohara."

"Sorry Nymph." Sohara greeted Nymph and handed out her hand to help her up. Nymph told Sohora what had happened between Tomoki and her. Some tears trickled down as she told her the conflict.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Just tell him how you feel I'm sure he'll understand." Sohara said trying to reassure Nymph that the only way to solve this problem is just to tell Tomoki to become Nymph's Master.

Back at Tomoki's residence, Tomoki was taking a peaceful nap in his room. Meanwhile, Ikaros took a bath pondering on how to make Tomoki, her lover. _Master, I love you._ Tears figured out their way out down her cheeks. _Why can't I say it to him? Why?_ Tomoki woke up and was distraught that Ikaros was not by his side. Realizing this, he remembers that he left a porno mag in the bathroom. He thought it would brilliant to recover that mag and utilize it for pleasure. Tomoki opened the door only to see a goddess in the tub with a shocked expression. "Oh crap I'm sorry Ikaros!"

"Master wait." She whispered however Tomoki did not hear her. Tomoki sprinted out the door, closing it behind him and breathing heavily. _What was that? And why do I feel like I wanted to stay there with her? But her eyes enticed me; her lips intrigued me, her…. I love her._

_Why must it be difficult? Please come back._ Later that day Nymph finally arrived with Sohara helping Nymph with the groceries. It was already night time when Nymph came back and behind the front door was an upset Tomoki. "Where were you? I was worried sick. I was beginning to suspect you left us again and…" _He was worried, about me._ "… lastly, oh hey Sohara."

"Nymph, go talk to him about the issue. Remember what we talked about okay." Sohara whispered to Nymph. Nymph's eyes grew wider and her cheeks began to turn red.

"Tomoki, can I speak with you?" Nymph blurted out while Sohara stood behind her, smiling. _I'll do anything to make Tomoki happy._

"Oh, okay sure. You better have a good explanation on why you're late." As both of them wondered off, Sohara placed the bags on the dinner table and looked back at Tomoki. _Yeah, I'll do anything._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 5 **

"What is it Nymph?" Tomoki glazed at Nymph only to see her head looking away from Tomoki.

"Are you okay Nymph? Is something the matter?" Tomoki said still waiting for a response from the shy Nymph.

"Um, Tomoki?" Nymph said, finally had the courage to look straight into his eyes.

"Will you..." tears were about to spurt out, "Will you be my Master?" Knowing this Tomoki, looking straight into Nymph's eyes, asked Nymph one simple word. "Why?"

"Well, it's just…" Nymph finished her sentence with her innocent voice looking away from him once again, "I like you Tomoki and, and you don't have to order me to do anything. All I want is for you to hold my chain is that…" Nymph sniffled a bit, "Is that too much to ask?"

"No." Nymph was in shocked looking back at Tomoki. "I don't think that's too much to ask." Nymph ran into Tomoki's arms looking for an embrace. Both were hugging each other tightly, and Nymph however hugged Tomoki tighter. And with that the imprint took place. She waited for this moment for a long time now and was ecstatic that it finally happened. _Tomoki no, Master I love-_

"Master…" Ikaros looked at the two guilty people and then walked away_. Why does my Reactor hurts? It hurts so much. Why am I crying? Master doesn't want me._

"No Ikaros wait!" Tomoki let go of Nymph and ran after her hoping to explain the situation to Ikaros, hoping to solve this problem. _No, wait. Come back. Please._

"Yes Master." Ikaros said not turning her head back, trying to hide her exposed tears, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ikaros, I…." This caught Ikaros' attention. _Should I say it?_ "I want you and only you!" Ikaros glazed at the now crying boy. Tears of her own flow down her cheeks freely as well, "Master" Ikaros ran into his arms. Both crying now, Tomoki looked at Ikaros whispered the words Ikaros was waiting to hear, wanting to hear, NEEDING to hear. These words will never leave Ikaros' mind, "I, I love you Ikaros." Ikaros couldn't held back no longer. Ikaros' head moved fast and unexpectedly kissed Tomoki. Tomoki in shocked calmed down and started to kiss back. Both were passionately kissing each other both wanted this to happen (again). _Her lips…are perfect. This is perfect. I'm kissing Master. And Master is pleased._ At this rate, Tomoki's member started to sprout touching Ikaros' crotch. Tomoki heard a moan from Ikaros only to contemplate whether he did something idiotic, or it was her reactor acting up again. But when he looked down to see what the cause was, Tomoki flushed with red. Tomoki pushed back and walked a few steps to cover his member. "Master, why did you stop?" Ikaros said with her ever so lasting breath. Tomoki, one of the most perverted persons in the group, said a bizarre sentence, "No Ikaros, it's the time. The time just isn't right." Behind the scenes was Nymph staring at the whole thing. _You're lucky alpha. Having Tomoki like that. I wish I had __that._

**Part 6**

Back in the bathroom, Tomoki was finally alone debriefing of what has happened yesterday. _I'm Nymph's Master, and I got to tell Ikaros how I truly felt. Yeah, I think everything is going great. _"Master" A voice crept inside from the other side of the door. The voice was none other than Ikaros herself. "Master, can I come in?" The question got Tomoki's member tilt up high noon quick and Tomoki's nose bled. The wondrous mind ponders to un-told perverted places and actions that no other teenage boy can venture off to. Tomoki grinned and had a little devious chuckle to conclude the finishing act. Soon after that Ikaros opened the door with only a towel covering her lady parts. "Oh Ikaros! Uhhh, now isn't a good time."

"Master can I…" Tomoki was astonished yet enticed on what Ikaros was about to say. "Master, can I bath with you." Tomoki was amazed of what he had just heard. _A beautiful girl actually likes me. And I like her. _"Sure Ikaros."

Both Ikaros and Tomoki were completely naked now in the same tub. Ikaros was behind Tomoki washing her beloved Master's back. "Master, can I ask you a question?" Tomoki was surprised a little to hear Ikaros ask a question. "What is it Ikaros?"

"Why don't you do any perverted things to me? You always seem to do it to Sohara and the others." Tomoki pondered this question for a while and then answered. "Well Ikaros, it's because I always thought of you special. And I was worried that if I did do those things to you, you might end up with the wrong guy. You don't know how respect yourself so I would always protect you." Tomoki then looked straight into Ikaros' eyes. "I see. Thank you Master." After a brief moment Ikaros then spoke clutching Tomoki's back harder, "Will you those perverted things to me now?" Tomoki realized where this conversation would then be going. His nose began to drip of blood, "Ikaros?" Ikaros pushed Tomoki to the other side of the tub making him look at Ikaros from a good view. Ikaros then began to let her lady parts be seen by Tomoki begging to be touch as he would touch Nymph and the other girls. Tomoki's eyes widen as he saw a goddess in his tub. He traced her long thin strand of hair, putting it back behind her ear. Then, his finger fell down ever so slightly across her shoulder down to her breast. Soft moan was heard from Ikaros but yet still wanting more. Ikaros jumped out and hugged Tomoki, looking for an embrace. Tomoki leaned over and meet her lips with his. Passionately kissing both lost in the state of mind, both into this nice quite love. But, of course, a small knocked was announced at the door. Both lovers ignored the rude sound. Yet again the knocked came back. This however, broke the lovers and made Tomoki break out and yell, "CAN YOU LEAVE! I'M TRYING TO HAVE AN INTIMATE MOMENT WITH IKAROS!"

"Package within area, Permission to proceed?" Little voices came upon radios they had, "Roger that, proceeding."

"Breeching!" The door that once separated the hallway from the bathroom broke down. "Secure the package." A group of men dressed in a black and white suit grabbed Tomoki and ran off. One of the men yelled out, "Package secured!"

"Move to the LZ! Double time it!" And there they ran off with Tomoki baffled and scared on what was going on. _Why me!? _Then a person approached the naked Ikaros as the group of men were running off. "Don't worry Ikaros. This is only an event, which I'm hosting."

"Mikako?"


	4. Notice

**Hey guys and I will start off by saying that I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been updating or giving you guys the content you deserve. I'm as much as eager as you guys to write and read this new chapter along with you guys. And I would like to explain why I haven't been uploading anything and the reason why is that because a lot of things have been happening to me lately and I guess i was caught up with something else. I WON'T stop this story until I finish and I will GLADLY finish it as well (LOL). And to prove it to you guys, be ready to see a new chapter on my story this weekend or week. I'm going to try to do this guys, KEY WORD: TRY (lol). See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i just want to say thanks for waiting. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Part 7 **

Upon a chair was a scared little Tomoki begging to live. A black bag was over his head blinding his eyes from the enemies, so he thought. "Help!", a small scream was to be heard from Tomoki. "Nice for you to drop by, Tomoki", A voice so demonic that only a sadistic person would have spoken to Tomoki. The sentence hit Tomoki hard to realize that it was the one and only Mikako. "Mikako? Is that you?" Tomoki questioned her standards thinking if she would ever go this far to him. _Yep, this is her doing._ "Let's play a game."

"I had enough of your games Mikako. Now let me go!"

"Oh, this is going to be fun as hell." Mikako said followed by footsteps of her men. "Take him to the place."

"Yes ma'am. Let's go!" One of the men in black said and yelled. The men followed her orders and carried Tomoki that was still in the chair crying for help. The men closed the two doors behind them leaving Mikako in room.

"Hey Ikaros, where's Tomoki? I thought he was with you?" Nymph foretold Ikaros with a baffled expression written across her face.

"He's with Mikako." She replied.

"Mikako? What happened?" Ikaros stepped up and handed over a letter. The letter was an invitation to an event that Mikako is hosting. The letter told the girls the event and what will happen in it. The letter quoted, "Good Morning People of Sorami. This event, which Mikako Satsukitane will be hosting, will place Tomoki Sakurai upon a secluded area waiting to be rescued by his beloved being. The question is who the beloved being is and will she/he save him? This event will start today and take part at 8:00 P.M. The goal is to find him within the time limit. The people, you, have till 12:00 A.M. If not saved within the time limit, Tomoki will know that his beloved never came in time and didn't care for him. If do saved the winner will get a significant amount of money and a beautiful, passionate prize, a kiss. Each letter has a clue where Tomoki is, whoever reaches Tomoki first will win. Good luck." About to close the letter, an item fell from the letter. It was a clue, and the clue was a pink leave. In the minds of the two angeloids, there was only one thought. _Tomoki I will find you. No matter what the cost._ Moments later Nymph noticed the item on the floor and began to investigate. "This could be a clue the letter was talking about."

"What is it?" Ikaros said staring at it.

"Looks like a-" Right there Nymph had a sudden urge to find Tomoki alone. Ikaros was still puzzled, and Nymph kept the clue away from her. "Stay here, I'll be right back Alpha."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to do something with Sugata, don't worry we'll find him." And with that Nymph left Ikaros stranded in the house._ Sorry, alpha but… I want him too._

Nymph finally arrived at Sugata's residence with questions in mind. Sugata was in his usual spot fishing by the creek. "What is it now Nymph?" Sugata stated still paying full attention to the river. "Is it about the event that Mikako is hosting?" Sugata took the words right out of Nymph, but Nymph went with it and replied, "I wanted to ask you if it'll be okay if I went and find Tomoki myself?"

"What's this about Nymph?" Sugata questioned Nymph with authority.

"I just want to save Tomoki." Sugata looked at Nymph with a serious face and told her, "Wouldn't it be better if Ikaros came along and-"

"You don't understand. I WANT to save Tomoki alone."

"I see." Sugata looked back at the creek and continued, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, thank you Sugata for listening." Nymph left him with a smile on her face and was eager to save Tomoki._ Tomoki… _Sugata thought,_ you're in a whole mess of trouble. I better go and sav- _the memory of the letter popped up in him mind. The words, "a kiss" was imprinted in his brain._ On second thought, Nymph has it under control. I'm sure he'll be okay. _Nymph was ready to save her beloved master._ A kiss from Tomoki, I get to kiss master? I get to kiss Tomoki. I'm sorry alpha, but I can't help myself. I love him._

**Part 8**

The event was upon Sorami, and everyone scattered around looking for Tomoki. Everyone had different and unique clues leading them into various areas that obtain more clues. But Nymph was sure she knew where Tomoki was. She wanted him so badly she couldn't help herself but leave Ikaros behind. _I know you two are together Tomoki but please, give me a chance. That's all I'm asking, just give me a chance._ Nymph thought hoping Tomoki and her would be together as well. Meanwhile, Sugata was escorted to a unique structure by a group of men in black and white suits. _Mikako, she's behind this._ "Sugata, how are you?"

"Mikako, I was right it is you," Sugata said stepping out of a long black limo. Pushing back his spectacles he asked Mikako a question ever so abruptly, "What's your game Mikako? What will you get from this event?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the ev-" he was interrupted by her insolent question, "Do you want to play a game Sugata?"

"Answer my question Mikako." Mikako walked towards him and whispered a naughty thought that made Sugata blush. "Don't change the subject."

"Come, it'll be fun." Mikako grabbed Sugata's hand and walked to a strange yet unique building. Sugata, more baffled than a 20-year-old still in the 5th grade, had no strength in his breath to speak. _What's going to happen to me?_

Ikaros was still in the house not knowing what to do but do chores. She was still cleaning up the mess that Tomoki and Nymph made until someone knocked the door and came in. "Hello!? Tomoki? Ikaros?" Sohara yelled out. She walked in the living room only to see Ikaros and no one else. "What's going on Ikaros? Where's Everyone?" Her voice gave it away, and she had no clue what was going on in Sorami. Ikaros gave Sohara the details about the event and what was going on in Sorami. "So where's Tomoki?" Sohara asked but saw Ikaros shrug her shoulders at her signally that she doesn't know where Tomoki is either. _I have to find him_, she said in her mind. "And Nymph ran out with a clue in hand?" Ikaros nodded, "Aw man." Sohara looked down at the floor trying to think of a place where Mikako would hide Tomoki. She looked back up to see Ikaros staring mindlessly at her. "Um, Ikaros?" Sohara continued, "Why aren't you worried about Tomoki?"

"Nymph told me to stay here and wait for her." She said with no emotions whatsoever. So _Nymph is in on this too huh… figures._ "Wouldn't you want to go and find him?"

"Very much so but-" she was then interrupted by Sohara, "Then it's settled, let's go Ikaros."

Everyone scattered to look for Tomoki from left to right, up to down, house to house, and there was still no sign where he truly lies. Men prayed to find him others hired people for more eyes. All but Nymph was worried that someone else would get to him first. Nymph was sure of it that she'll win. _Tomoki, I'm coming._ For every house, creek, area she looked, there came a clue. Clue after clue she gets closer to reveal the truth of where Tomoki is. While the people of Sorami were looking for Tomoki, Tomoki himself was not having such a pleasant evening. Trapped in such close quarters, a bag to cover his tearful eyes, roped to a chair like a test subject. _This is truly hell! _"What are you doing?!" A faint voice was yelled from the room above Tomoki's death chair. _Who was that?_ "Don't be such a baby…" Tomoki gasped inside the bag when heard the name, "…Sugata." _SUGATA?!_

The final hour came upon them, and still no one had ever come close to finding Tomoki Sakurai, except Nymph. Nymph made it to a location off to the Far East of the forest. What came upon her was a strange but yet most freshly built building. Nymph had high hopes once she opened the gates of the new building. Inside the building was nothing but two doors in front of her one leading her to the basement, the other leading her to the back room. _Tomoki?_ For some connection sense she had, she went to the door leading to the basement. There point a dark, twisted, horrifying room. One object was in that room, and that was a chair. A chair that held Tomoki Sakurai. "Tomoki?" Nymph said too horrified to look at him. "Huh, Nymph is that you?" Nymph ran to him and took off the bag in a second only to stare at him with sorrow and care. "Tomoki. I…" she looked straight into his eyes, "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry I made you worry like that Nymph." Tomoki's eyes and words were powerful enough to make Nymph cry. "Tomoki." And with that Nymph, not thinking about anything but herself and Tomoki, kissed Tomoki. Tomoki, who is new to love, didn't know how to react. Too shock to push himself away from her. Footsteps were coming down while the two lovers were at it. The footsteps broke them apart, and those footsteps belonged to Mikako herself followed by Sugata. "Looks like we have a winner."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back from Counter Strike (for the moment), I want to say I will not stop until i finish this story. All I ask from you guys is to give me your hope and have faith in me. It just might take a year or two but it will be done! I love you guys, enjoy. **

**Part 9**

A few weeks later after the event was taken, Tomoki found his life to be a little bit more tiresome. And have been hilarious for the rest of the gang. Nymph and Ikaros have been going back and forth wanting each other just to let go of Tomoki and to keep him all to themselves. In some cases, Tomoki have been asked a question about who would be his partner. _Should I be happy? Or should I be annoyed?_ These were the words that constantly went around Tomoki's brain. And He still does not know the answer.

"To- Master, can I take a bath with you?" Nymph hesitated at first but seemed confident at last.

"Nymph, first of all, don't say Master to me anymore it doesn't suit you. Second of all, no." Tomoki said with authority then walked away to the bathroom. Tomoki walks in only to be greeted by an appealing angel inside the tub.

"I've been waiting, Master." Tomoki gazed back already used to the constant entices and always been gawked and fooled over by it but not today. "Just hurry up and finish Ikaros." He said walking away with a straight face trying to hide his needs.

"Master, wait."

"Don't worry about it, take as long as you need to." Tomoki grabbed the door to leave, but Nymph opened it for him.

"Oh hey Tomoki, don't worry we'll leave her behind and I'll- "

"No thanks, Nymph I'll take a bath later tonight after Ikaros." And with that Tomoki left without saying a word to any of them.

**Part 10**

Tomoki is in his room laying down on the floor staring at the ceiling pondering on what to do with the girls. _What's wrong with me? I don't care if they're angles anymore but... why won't I go for it. I'm not scared... it's just that, two girls? I can't choose one because if I do then... the other one... I can't bring myself to break a girl's heart especially theirs._

"Tomoki!" Nymph yelled barging through the door followed by Ikaros.

"Let's go on a date!" Nymph screamed with embarrassment

"If Master goes then I'll go." Ikaros stated

"You can't go Ikaros it's a date."

"Then go I'll go instead of you."

"I'm sorry Alpha, but he's mine."

"Master's mine."

"GUYS!" A male voice engulfed the room echoing through the halls. "Tomoki?" Both said squirting their last breath. Tomoki realized that he had screamed at the two girls. "I'm sorry," Tomoki said while facing his head down. He looked back up, "You both know that I love you guys so much, right?".They both shook their heads yes, "But I just can't bring myself to pick either one of you guys because if I do..." they stared intently. "...the other girl will be heartbroken and I just can't bring myself to do that." He continued, "You guys mean so much to me, and I don't want to lose anyone of you guys, but you have to understand." Tomoki kept on going and going with his explanation. Non-stop he would continue with his speech. _What am I doing? Why am I doing this? This isn't me? Why can't I stop?_ "You're both cute and extremely adorable, but I'm not good enough for you guys." This widens Nymph's eyes. "You guys need to keep searching for other people, better people" Ikaros gave up at that point. She couldn't stand Tomoki talking like that, insulting himself wasn't tolerable for Ikaros. She walked up to Tomoki, hand in the air, slashing downward at Tomoki. But Ikaros was to slow, Nymph slapped Tomoki as hard as she can without seriously damaging him. Tomoki was flung backward hitting the floor with his back. The impact was severe for him that he was paralyzed for a moment from not only the impact but of what just happened. "Nymph?" Tomoki stated with hurtful eyes. "How could you say that?" Nymph told Tomoki with her dry throat.

"Not good enough? Tomoki,..." she took a deep breath, "I love you." Tomoki left his lips apart.

"And I'm sure that Ikaros feels the same way." She looked back at Ikaros

"Yes," She foretold verifying her feelings.

"There's no other person we want to be together with. Tomoki, you're the only one for us. We love you." Tomoki sniffled and was crying his eyes out. "I love you guys too." Everyone gathered around and embraced each other. _Can this work? Me being with them like this?_

_Finally with Master._

_Tomoki._

As days passed on the three lovers continued their passion for each other. Their relationship made them jubilant. However, a person wasn't very fond of this. She was more heartbroken than ever when she sees them together. She wants to be with him as much as they did. But it's just too difficult. She can't bring herself to do this. She just can't. But she will. "Sohara?"

**Now before I go for another couple months, I'll try not to lol, I just want to say that the reason I came now at this time was because I kept getting more followers and supports on this. I personally thought that this story was dead and was completely forgotten but it isn't. And that means alot to me. So I just want to say thank you for this and thanks for everyone who is giving me the necessary material to keep on writing, hope. Love you guys... and girls lol. **


End file.
